Soul Mates
by HiMyNameIsAnna
Summary: Letty just came back from Mexico where she passed a whole year. She left overnight and didn't tell anyone. Now she's back, how Dom & the team will react ?
1. I'm back

I just came back from Mexico; I spent a whole year there. The last time I went there was 7 years ago, for my mom's funeral. Everything changed there. My family changed, people too, they all grown up so much. When I came, my family said I've changed into a "beautiful young girl". Well, I guess I have to believe them because something called "puberty" arrived. There's nothing better than be back at home. I missed my team. I missed Mia, Dom, Vince, Jesse and the others; I missed the garage, the beach… I missed home so much.

I arrived this morning at 6:30. I didn't want to annoy them so I didn't call them to let them know that I was back today. I arrived at the Toretto's around 7:10, and nobody was awake. That was surprising because as long as I remember, Mia was always doing the breakfast at 7:00. Weird. I let my suitcases near the front door and I just sat on the couch, watching TV and waiting for them. I heard some footstep coming from upstairs.

"Who's there?" said a girl voice.

"Since when you don't say hello to your best friend?" I said yelling.

"What? NO-WAY." She ran through the stairs and stop in front of me.

"Geez, you're finally here, I can't believe it! Arggggh" she said screaming and hugging me. I smiled at her. She seemed so happy and so excited to see me.

"Hey Mia, we need to speak softly, or the guys are going to be pretty mad at us! " I said laughing.

Mia took me to the kitchen and I sat at the table. She took off all the food she saw, and put them on the table.

"GUYS, BREAKFAST! QUICK, WE HAVE A GUEST!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh please Mia, don't do that, I'm not a guest! " I said smiling.

I heard Leon Jesse, Dom and Vince come down.

"What the fuck is going on here! Why are you screaming like that in the morning?" Said Vince angrily.

"Oh come on Mia, you can't be serious when you're doing something like that …" whispered Dom sitting on the couch.

The wall separating the living room from the kitchen was hiding me, so they couldn't see me. Jesse shook his head, sign of not understanding, and left to sit in the kitchen, right in front of me. He looked at me, then at Mia. Apparently, he had not realized that I was here. He suddenly looked at me insistently with a big smile on his face.

"Oh no, seriously? Wake me up guys, I'm dreaming! Oh geez, I can't believe it, baby girl! " He said with excitement. He ran toward me and hugged me.

"Hi Jess! How are you? "I said hugging him back.

"Let', I missed you so much, you have no idea."

"Letty's here? Imposs" Vince couldn't finish his sentence when he saw me.

"I'm happy to see you too Vince." I said smiling at him. He was petrified. He couldn't say anything so he came to me and hugged me.

"Stop hugging me so hard, can't breathe big bear!"

"Oh god sorry Let, but it's so good to see you again …" he said smiling at me.

Dom and Leon came to the kitchen to see me. They both hugged me. Leon was so excited; he only talked to me about cars. Their new ones, the new equipment at the garage, the race… And Dom, well, he didn't say a word.

"I don't deserve a –hello- from you or anything?" I asked him, smiling. He didn't say anything but kept staring at me.

"You guys could have told me that I was talking to a wall!" I laughed.

I could see from the corner of my eyes that Dom was staring at me, he was at my right, a little bit behind me.

"Stop staring at me like I was an alien or something" I said finishing eating my pancakes.

He didn't say anything and went to the living room. He lay down on the couch and watched TV. When everyone finished eating, and was prepared for leaving, it was 8:15. We all waited for each other in front of the house.

"So, what are we going to do today? I said smiling at them.

"I have school Let, I'm sorry" Mia said with a sad face

"Then skip it!" I said with a big smile looking at her.

"Ask him!" Mia answered looking at Dom

"I would've asked him but he hasn't said a word since I'm here, so I dunno, ask yourself!" I yelled. Dom looked at Mia, pointed the car and said with a mean voice

"School, NOW! The others, to the garage"

I nodded at him with my you-suck look and got into V's car. During the entire ride, he told me how much he missed me, and how everyone was. He told me a lot about the garage too. I love Vince so much; he's one of my closest friends. Actually he's not like a best friend to me, he's more like a brother; the brother that I've always dreamed of.

"V, I need to ask you something …"

"Yep, tell me! What is it about? " he answered.

"Why Dom's acting like that with me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"He's acting like a jerk since you've been gone. Remember? You didn't tell us that you were leaving, overnight you were gone" He kept looking at me with a sad face.

"I know and I'm sorry about that…" I said looking down.

"Why did you left? Your leaving affected all of us."

"I just fled…"

'Fled what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it now… Sorry V, maybe later" He nodded and throughout the end of the ride, I looked out the window thoughtfully

Should I tell them why I left? No, I don't think so, it's none of their business, and it's personal.


	2. The Race

**INFORMATIONS: **

**Dom & Vince : 21 years old**

**Leon & Jesse: 20**

**Letty: 19**

**Mia: 18**

I've just arrived at the garage with Vince. I didn't know what to do, so I just waited for Dom to come; he took Mia to school. I was behind the desk, waiting for him, while Vince, Leon, Jesse and the other members of the crew were working on cars. A few minutes later, when I saw him arrive, he looked so upset.

"Hey Dom, can I-"He cut me off

"Do not annoy me; I don't have time for you." He said to me angrily making his way to his car.

"You don't have time for anything besides your car" I mumbled.

"What did you just said?"

"I said that you were such an ass! Go work on your car, I though you didn't have time for me!" I said ironically with a smile.

I heard Vince and Leon laughing so I smiled at them but when Dom looked at them, they immediately returned to their work. As the day went on, I found something to do; I helped Vince on the car he was working on. After that, I knew from Leon that tonight there were a race, and someone called –Ed- had just defied Dom. Ok, so that's why he was upset, and of course, he rejected all his anger on me. As we were Friday, everyone would be there.

When it was around 6:45, we all came home. Mia had cooked a delicious meal: some spaghetti with steak. It was a delight. At 9:00 we were all gone for the races. It took place near an abandoned warehouse. Like this morning, I took the ride with Vince, and he really wanted to know what happened to me.

"Letty?" he asked

"Yep?"

"You said you'll talk to me about your runaway. Explain, now!" He said looking at me.

We were almost arrived, I could see all the lights of the neon of the cars, hear a lot of music, and of course, hear the cars engines of the racers. I was so amazed by what I saw, because I missed it so much, that I didn't answer to Vince. He parked his car and before I left the car, he took my wrist.

"Just tell me what is it about?"

"V, you just need to know that it's about my mom, that's all. It's a personal affair you know …"

"I thought we were a family. What is personal to you is personal to us." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it, but promise me you're okay." He said frowning.

"Vince, I promise you I'm okay." I nodded

"Baby girl, don't forget our rules: #1 don't stay too far from the team, wherever you want to go, we should be able to see you, #2 don't do anything that you might regret and-"I cut him off

"Oh come on V. I'm not like you guys, who always flirting with some … skanks!" I said raising an eyebrow

"Oh shut up Let'! So the last one is especially for you, #3 do not fight with anyone."

"Vince, Seriously? I'm not a baby girl anymore; I don't have to follow your fucking rules!" I replied smiling at him.

He laughed and we got out of the car. Everyone was here. Hector, Edwin, Tej… and of course, all the skanks. I was sitting on the hood of V's car, watching what was happening around me. Obviously, the guys didn't waste their time, because they were already surrounded by all the skanks here! And then, I caught Hector's eyes. I smiled at him, and Hector made a sign to me to come. I looked at Dom and the guys, and they didn't pay any attention to Mia and me so we went to Hector.

"Look who's here! Someone who disappeared overnight reappeared from nowhere "He said frowning.

"It's like we hadn't seen each other for an eternity!" I replied

"Well, a year without my latina girl is like an eternity for me!" He said hugging me.

"Oh shut up Hector. How have you been?" I smiled hugged him back

I greeted the others and then we talked about the race. Hector said that since I left, a lot of girls were racing which surprised me because when I was racing, I was the only girl. Were they afraid of me? In any case, if they wanna race against me, I will beat them, like I always did. We were all laughing, talking and dancing when I felt hands on my hips coming from behind me. I sighed, I turned back, ready to punch the person who did that, but when I saw him, I couldn't, I just hugged him. It was Eduardo, one of my childhood friends from Mexico.

"I swear, if you ever do that again, I'll really punch you in the face!" I said laughing. I punched him in the arm and he hugged me and placed his arm around my shoulders and then we walked and talked.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm racing tonight Let'!" Eduardo replied

"I thought you stopped racing Ed! Against who?"

"Dom" He said laughing. My smile disappeared.

"What? is there a problem?" He said to me, frowning.

"Well… You already know that i'm a part of the Toretto's team" I said to him softly. He laughed gently.

"Yeah, I know, which side do you choose? Mine or his?" He said joking.

I laughed, but stopped when I saw Dom & Vince arrive looking upset. Both of them were looking at me. All of us four were silent; nobody was talking for a few seconds.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them

"We were looking for you everywhere!" said Vince

"Why?" I asked

"Well, my race gonna start in few minutes so we wanted the team together!" Dom screamed.

"Oh, so now you talk to me? And in addition you shout at me like I was your bitch" I said angrily then I continued

"Oh please Dom, I nodded, I can see that you guys moved heaven and earth to find me because I was just a few meters from you. Oh but I forgot, you were probably blinded by the fake beauty of those skanks!" I said shouting.

"Hey calm down Let" said Eduardo placing in front of me, taking my hands.

"Hey YOU! Who are you? And what are you doing with her" Dom asked to Ed

"It's Ed, and it's none of your business" I said upset looking at Dom.

"Why are you answering his place, he can't do it himself?" Dom replied looking at me.

"I'll call you later" I said looking at Ed. He smiled at me and hugged me. He was about to leave but Dom took him by the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I talked to you so answer!"

"Dom, don't start"! I said to him, putting my hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Sorry –buddy- but I don't talk to the enraged dog!" Ed said smiling and looking Dom in the eyes.

Dom smiled gently, and the second after, punched him. Everyone came around to see what was happening. Dom & Ed were fighting, and nobody was doing anything. Vince was ready to fight too, but I looked at him and he realized that he shouldn't fight. V and I tried to stop them.

"DOM STOP! Are you fucking serious? I can't believe it! STOP" I yelled

I tried to push him away but he was too strong so I tried to hit him in the arm and in the back a few times, and it didn't work too. So Vince came helped me, he managed to push Dom and then, separate them.

"You're such a jerk Dom!" I sighed and went to see Eduardo.

His mouth and his nose were bleeding. I helped him to stand and then, he asked me something.

"Come with me Letty. You'll always have problems if you stay with them, and you know that!"

I sighed. I looked at Dom & Vince who were telling me to come because they were going home. Then, I looked at Ed; I took a deep breath and shook my head, no.

"I'm sorry Ed, I'll call you later."

He nodded, kissed me on the cheek and then looked at Dom.

"Next race Toretto, you're mine!"

Dom nodded. Both Dom & Vince were looking at me. I sighed, annoyed, and started walking towards the team. I got into Vince's car and waited for him. A few minutes later we were at home. I took a beer in the fridge and sat on the couch watching TV. I heard Dom on the phone saying that the after race party was here. Oh great, with everything that happened, I was not in a mood party.

Dom sat next to me while the others were upstairs preparing themselves for the party

"Since when do you drink?" he said smiling.

"Don't wanna talk to you." I said upset, taking a sip and then looking at the TV.

"Look Letty, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you don't know why you're sorry for." I said frowning.

"Hum … no. I said that because you look pissed". He gently laughed

"Go fuck yourself Dom!" I said angrily.

I was standing up, and about to go upstairs, but he took my wrist, I turned to him, and then he said softly

"I missed you Leticia."


	3. The Truth

What? Why did he say that? He's so moody and I hate that. He yells at me as if I was his dog and the minute after he tells me that he misses me. Argh, I don't understand him at all. Anyway, I'm still mad at him for hitting one of my friends.

"Excuse me? You said you missed me but you ignored me all day!" I said shouting at him

"Yes I know, i'm sorry sweetie but it wasn't my fault, I was upset because of the race." He explained.

"Oh, Dom, don't start to say those kind of sentence. I'm not one of your bitches who believe everything you say."

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry again Letty, but that was the truth" he replied

"What truth?" I asked him, perplexed.

"That I missed you" He looked me in the eyes

"Yeah, whatever Dom." I said turning my head and removing my arm.

So, I went upstairs, to Mia's room. She was applying her makeup, and was already changed.

"Mi' ? Can I invite someone?" I asked her smiling

"Of course, invite whoever you want to Let!" she replied smiling at me, and then she continued before I could tell something.

"And before I forget to ask you, who's Eduardo or Ed? Or whatever-his-name-is." She asked frowning.

"He's … one of my ex-boyfriend, I smiled shyly, but he's primarily one of my closest friend from Mexico."

"Wow, I didn't know that! Anyway, I hope you're not gonna invite him, or at least, don't say it to Dom, because you know him, and he's gonna be so upset! I got to go downstairs, don't forget to change yourself! You can take my clothes, make up and everything that you want!"She said quickly.

She looked so pressed and panicked, so I didn't say anything. I saw her leave the room and go downstairs. So, I'm all alone, here, in Mia's pink bedroom, surrounded by clothes and make up. I didn't have to search in her wardrobe to find something to wear; I've brought my own clothes that were in my suitcases. I took a shower and then put on a shirt, which were stopping above the belly button, and short shorts. I didn't want to wear makeup, so I just put my hair into a bun, and put some perfume on. Before going downstairs, I texted Ed and asked him to come here. I said him that it was okay and nothing will happen to him, so he said yes. I just have to wait for him; he said he'll call me when he will be there.

I went downstairs. Everyone was here, all of our friends. I took a beer and waited for Ed. I noticed that some boys were staring at me, I never really got used to that. I was looking around me to see what was happening, and I saw Dom come to me and looking at me.

"What? You saw a ghost or something?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that I've never seen you dressed like that." He replied looking at my shirt.

"Okay, and then what?" I asked him taking a sip.

"It's too short. Go upstairs and change your clothes. Please" He said lowering my shirt.

"Are you kidding me? Oh no, I'm not gonna change my clothes" I said gently laughing.

"I will not repeat Letty. Everyone is looking at you. All the guys here have their eyes on you. Go upstairs and change you, NOW!" He said starting to shout. I looked at him laughing.

"Who do you think you are Dominic? You have no power on me. You're neither my father nor my brother or anything. I'm not Mia, Dom. I'll stay dressed like that. You're okay or not, I don't care." I said to him in the greatest calm. He looked at me, angry, for a few minutes, and then I said

"You can leave; you don't have to stay here. Go Dom, go get a skank to fuck tonight." I sighed, nodded and left to the back door.

I had nothing to do, so I just sat on the garden swing, and finished drink my beer. During this waiting, Hector joined me, and we talked for an hour or two. I took 4 or 5 other beers, with Hector, waiting for Ed. Wow, my head starts turning … it's not a good sign … Finally, my phone rang.

"Let, sweetie I'm just in front of the house. Come." He said softly

"Yeah … I'm comin'…" I answered and hung up the phone.

I lifted hardly, and crossed the house to go to see Ed. I felt arms around my waist; it was Leon who told me to stop drinking because I was already drunk. Well I could smell when he was talking that he was drunk too! I smiled at him and told him that I was okay. He released me without saying anything and I joined Ed.

"Eduardo, Finalmente estàs aquì!" I said smiling at him.

"Sorry sweetie, but I had to do some things before coming. So, Are you sure that I'm safe being here?" he asked smiling.

"You're safe, don't worry pretty boy!" I said laughing. I took his hand and we sat on the step of the front door.

"Wow, I can see that you're not yourself! "He laughed, "Why are you here? When we were in Mexico you told me that you'll never come back here." He said looking at me.

"I missed them, I missed my team. Everyone here are so nice and I love everyone here." I said softly. I was completely drunk. I stopped talking for a few seconds and then continued.

"Yeah, I think I love everybody here, specially him … And I had to see them one more time because I don't know if I'm gonna stay here or not. You know what? You're the only one who knows why I fled." I said lowering my eyes.

"Yeah … Let's walk, you need to sober up. I take you to the beach, okay with that?" He said smiling. I nodded and we went to his car.

We got out of the car and walk along the beach for a few minutes and then we sat a few meters from the water and continued to discuss. Because I was drunk, I couldn't stop talking about everything and nothing. We lay on the sand, watching the stars. He looked at me and said

"I missed this…"

"Missed what?" I asked

"Spending time with you" he said looking me in the eyes. I smiled gently

"You're the one who left me after 7 months together. You are the one who left Mexico, not me. It's your fault." I replied watching the sky

I could feel that my eyes were heavier. I couldn't help but close my eyes, and fall asleep on the beach, next to Ed.

…

_Next Morning …._

I woke up … Oh god … my head. It hurts so much. I sighed deeply. Why am I on the beach? Next to Ed? I got up and wake him up.

"Ed? Come on wake up! You need to take me back at home it's already 7:30!" I said softly. He woke up, rubbed his eyes and stood.

"Yeah sorry Letty … We fell asleep. Come on we gotta go sweetie" He smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked toward his car. When we arrived at home, I thanked him and asked him to come inside, but he said he wasn't ready to face Dom, again. I laughed and then he left. When I walked through the door, I gone straight to the kitchen. And guess who was there? Dom, sitting at the table, looking at me.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow, looking at him. I crossed my arms and waited for his answer

"Sit, we need to talk." He said looking upset.

"I know what you're gonna ask me, so I'll make it simple. I was with Ed, we fell asleep on the beach, nothing happen, and I'm okay. Happy?" I replied quickly

"Who is he?" He asked frowning.

"The guy you punched yesterday." I replied coldly

"Oh I know that. And in addition, he's the guy against who I had to race yesterday. I mean, who is he, for you?"

"He's my childhood friend from Mexico." I replied gently

" And? That's it?" He questionned. I'm sure Mia told him

"...And he's my ex-boyfriend." I said quickly looking at him.

"Okay… And when did you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, since when do I have to tell you everything that's happening in my life? " I asked, by starting yelling

"Don't start raising your voice with me. I thought we were a family" he got up, tapping the table with his hand. Then continued.

"When we're a family, we have to tell us everything about our lives. Our problems, our joys, our sorrows, everything. You didn't tell us why you left and then you come back like that, without saying anything or apologizing? You don't want our help? Fine! But at least, explain us what happened in your fucking life for you to left us" He yelled.

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. I've never seen him angry like that. I know he's right about everything. I should've told them why I left. I need to explain them. I have to tell them. I sighed and looked down. As I was looking down, a tear ran through my cheek and I looked at him and whispered softly.

"I know Dom… and I'm sorry about that." I took my head in my hands and sighed. He came towards me and hugged me.

"You don't know what I've been through…" I said hugging him back.

"Oh Letty, babe, i'm sorry for you. Tell me everything now." I nodded and I sat next to him.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the grammar mistake I made or the english expressions.

Thank you so much for your reviews, don't forget to tell me what you think about the chapter or about the story or anything.

Favorite & Follow please !

Love you guys. A.


	4. The Reason and The Explanation

I looked at him and took a deep breath. He said nothing and kept looking at me. I don't want to talk about it because it's past for me, and I don't want to dwell on the past. It's like turn the knife over in the wound, it still hurts.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked worried.

"I'm sure. I wanna know everything. Who has hurt you, why, how, how many times, when. Everything." I replied gently

I took a deep breath, and looked at him. I already had tears in my eyes, so I looked through the window of the kitchen and breathed slowly. The sun was burning my eyes and a tear ran down my cheek so I wiped it with my hand, and then I felt Dom's hand on my thigh. I smirked gently at him, and took a deep breath.

"Okay … So you know that my mom died of a drug overdose. She owed money to her dealers but she died before pay them. Two or three years ago, the two dealers found me, telling me to pay the debt of my mother, or they would hurt my loved ones. The debt was $ 6,000.  
So, I didn't have the choice and I gave them a part of the sum, which I borrowed from my father, but there was always the other part to pay. "I couldn't talk for a minute, my voice started to shake because talking about it was hurting so much. So I breathe slowly and kept going

"Then they told me that sometimes, my mother was sleeping with them when she didn't have enough money to pay them…" he cut me off

"Don't tell me you" I interrupted him

"Please Dom, don't say a word …" I shook my head, I was close to tears; I felt Dom's hand touching and stroking my back. I didn't dare look at him.I sniffed and then continued.

"Okay so I told them that I wasn't like my mom and I was not going to do that.' I felt tears running

"But they forced me to sleep with them and they … r—ra" I couldn't say the word, it was too painful.

"Letty… you don't have to say it" He said softly.

"I'm sorry Dom … for crying like a baby …" I smiled slightly

"You don't have to be sorry. Keep going on"

"They said that sleeping with them a few times wasn't going to pay the debt. And then they started to talk about Mia, about how pretty she was and other shit. I couldn't pay them, so I just ran away to Mexico, where there was my family. "I was crying so hard, Dom kept telling me that it was okay.

"I'm sorry for leaving … I didn't want anything happen to you guys, because of me. If something had happened to you, because of me, I would have never forgiven myself..."

I tried, this time to hold back my tears. But it was too hard, so I cried. I felt Dom's eyes on me. I cried a few minutes, and then I looked at him. I could really see pity in his eyes. I shook my head a little and got up. Dom was watching me as I was walking towards the front door.

"I'm sorry; I should have never come back. It was a mistake to come here."

He went across my path. He was a few inches from me, I could feel his breath and his imposing body close to me. I sighed, and looked down. With his hand, he took my face, and lifted it. I could now see his beautiful eyes and smile. He removed the tears I had on my cheeks

"No way. You'll stay here now. You won't go away from me…" I looked at him frowning

"And from the team anymore." He said quickly correcting himself.

"Letty, I promise you no one will touch you ever again."

We looked at each other in the eyes. His gaze was so intense that it was like if he could read in me, or in my mind. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, and I put my hands on his big muscled arms. I could feel his body touching mine; I had goose bumps for a few moments. We couldn't stop looking at each other but then Mia came into the kitchen, so he released me quickly, and stepped back.

"Uh … If I disturbed you, I can" I cut her off

"No Mia, no. I was about to leave, so you can stay." I said smiling at her.

"Don't." Dom whispered to me grabbing my arm.

"I'm just gonna walk." I replied him taking my arm off of his grip. He nodded and I left.

I went down the street; there was only a 10 minute walk from the beach. I was thinking so much. Should I say to Mia and the others? I'm afraid to tell them; what will they think of me now? I especially fear V's reaction. I'm afraid he's angry at me for not telling him. Argh, I don't know what to think.

I took a deep breath and smiled when I felt the ocean's smell and heard the sound of the waves, failing on the shore. This sound always calms me down, that's why the beach is one of my favorite places. I sat at the water's edge and watched the horizon. I was thinking again about what happened to me. How could I let them do this to me? And if they knew I was back in L.A? Oh no, I don't even want to think about it.

I walked along the beach, going back and forth. I stayed there for one hour or something, and suddenly I heard someone shouting my name '_Leticia!'_ I turned back and saw them.


	5. Tell'em

For a few second I just flipped out, I thought it was them, the dealers, but no, it was just Hector and Tej. I just smiled when I saw them. Tej ran towards me and sat just next to me. He smiled at me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey what's up baby girl?" He asked looking at me

"Hum, nothing… you?" I replied looking at Hector who was just walking lazily towards us.

"Same! So, where were you yesterday, I didn't see you a lot at the party!" I was going to answer but Hector talked.

"Oh I know what she was doing! And she wasn't alone!" He said winking at Tej.

"Oh oh oh! So, who's the lucky guy?" He said with a big smile.

"No, I didn't-"Hector interrupted me

"You know Ed? That's him!" He said nodding at Tej.

"Whaaat? I thought you were Dom's property!" raising his eyebrows

"I'm not-"Hector cut me off

"That's what I thought too! Everybody here knows that we don't have the right to touch things that belong to Dom" He said shaking his head.

"So, did he just slap that ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" They was laughing like I wasn't here, I clear my throat and said

"Hum can I say something?" They nodded.

"Firstly guys, I didn't sleep with Ed, I was too drunk for having sex with someone, and secondly, I'm nobody's property… Okay?" They nodded and I smiled at them.

"So, why are you here alone?" asked Hector

"I just wanted to take a walk and you guys?"

"Oh we just saw you through the window alone, so we came!" replied Tej. I nodded.

"I gotta go home; they are probably waiting for me!" We all stood and I gave them a hug.

"Dom's house is on our way, we can drive you there!" I nodded and smile.

They took me to home and then Hector told me tonight, there was a party at his. Well, after this night, I don't know if I'm gonna go!

I stood in front of the house for like 10 minutes, thinking. I didn't know if I wanted to see Dom after what I told him. It was around 9:00 and everyone would be wake up. Argh I just don't know what to do. I can't leave without telling them, again. I got to tell them. I took a deep breath and came into the house faking a smile

"Guyz, Party at Hector's tonight!" Nobody answered.

At the first sight, nobody was here, but then, I heard some noise from the kitchen, so I went, and they were all here. Dom, Mia, Vince, Jesse and Leon, sitting around the table.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mia made me a sign to sit.

"Just breakfast babe!" Dom said

"Babe? Seriously?" I said sitting

"Yeah sorry, I was thinking of" I cut him off

"The skank you slept with yesterday?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Hum yeah…" He said eating his pancakes.

"So I look like a skank?"

"Okay Let' calm down. So, who was this guy you were with, yesterday at the race?" Vince Asked trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Yeah hum … It was Ed it's one of my friend." I said quietly.

"And he was her ex-boyfriend" Dom added. I threw a black gaze at Dom.

"What? "Ed" like the guy you had to race?" He asked looking at Dom, and he nodded.

"So, this is our rival, and your ex-boyfriend. Why are you hanging out with him?" inquired Vince a bit pissed

"He's my friend; I can hang out with him if I want to!" I replied

"I don't want you, to see him again." Said Dom

"What? Why? No you can't do that!" I yelled

"It's one of our rivals Letty! You cannot hang out with our rivals!" explained Jesse

"I forbid you to see him again. And I'm not the only one thinking that!"Jesse and Leon nodded.

"Why? Give me at least 2 or 3 good reasons!"

"How old is he?" requested Leon

"He's gonna turn 21 …" I retorted

"Oh oh, well, you know my answer; it's a no for sure!" laughing slightly

"Leon come on!" I threw my arms in the air and shook my head.

"Here is your first reason!" told Vince, smiling

"He looks at you like you're a piece of meat, last time he was practically drooling over you!" Added Dom

"And here is your second." Jesse said smiling winking at me

"Come on Mia help me!" Mia was about to talk but then Dom looked at her and she didn't say anything. I shook my head and finished eating.

"It's not because you said all your stupid reasons that it will stop me to see him." I shout.

"I swear, you're not going to see him again!" Dom replied. I got up and went to put my plate in the sink, and leaned against the fridge, my arms crossed.

"What else, you're gonna following me around?" I screamed mad at them

"Letty, if this is what to do, then yes!" Vince replied yelling.

"But he is my FRIEND okay? It's not like if he was going to do some weird things to me!" I responded screaming.

"Maybe, who knows? Maybe he'll do things, like the others did to you!"Dom declared.

I made the big eyes to Dom and lowered my head. Why has he done this? I can't believe! Now they're looking at me so weirdly… What can I do? I can't tell them now; I'm not ready for it…

"Wa-Wait. What did you say? Who are the others? What things?" asked Vince quickly looking at Dom

"You gotta tell'em" I nodded.

I took a deep breath and started to tell them my story. As I told them, I saw their faces change. I don't know if it was a good idea to speak about that . Mia couldn't stop looking at me; she had tears in the eyes. When I looked at her, she couldn't help but cry. I sniffed, because I was about to cry too. Leon shook his head because he couldn't believe it. Jesse was so shocked that he was looking on the floor, he couldn't say a word. All I could see in Vince's eyes was anger. He breathed loudly like he was about to hit someone. I feel so bad for them.

"Why didn't you tell us? You knew we could have done something right?"

"I'm sorry I know I should've told you but I didn't want something happening to you guys …"

"Their names, now" Said Vince angrily

""Why? I know what you're gonna do, and its wrong." I said frowning.

"And maybe you think what they did to you is right? I don't think so." Dom started to yell

"It's not the same Dom." I said screaming at him

"I want their names now. Letty, baby, you have no idea how I felt when you told me what happened to you. We'll find them and we'll do what we must to do. Nothing will ever happen to you, I promise." He looked at me insistently

"I'm sorry guys, I'm not gonna tell you. I don't want you to fight again and more because of me. I will solve my problems alone. I don't need you. I'm a big girl" I replied upset

"Letty please, gives them their names…" Mia said softly. I looked at Mia and sighed. I had no choice, I can't resist to Mia.

"Marco and Calvin."

I saw them nodded and look at each other. I don't wanna know what they're gonna do… Why things like that only happens to me. I'm cursed, I swear … The day passed, and we haven't done much. Watching movies, playing video games, sleeping, eating, this is the summary of our day. Nobody talked to me about what I told them earlier, and I was happy about that.

It was already 9:00pm and we were all ready for Hector's party. Guys were dressed like usual; jeans with a shirt or t-shirt, and Mia a shirt and a shorts. I wore a skirt, a tank top, and of course, my leather jacket and my ranger boots. We arrived and everything went well. Dom made me know that he always wanted me to be near him or V so nothing could happen to me. The party was in full swing. Most of the people were drunk, but I stopped drinking at 3 beers, so I was normal. I was with Mia in Hector's living room, dancing, laughing, and talking … when I met his gaze. I shook my head, and I grabbed Mia's hand. Oh hell no, please, it's impossible.

* * *

I know that this chapter was a little boring but don't worry, the following will be more interesting...

keep reading guys, and thank you for yor reviews. Don't forget to tell me what you think about the story.

Love, A.


	6. What happened?

What? Calvin? One of the two who raped me? Oh no please… Nobody knows how angry I am. I wanna punch him so bad! Oh Calvin … Just, saying his name makes me angrier. Stay calm Letty, and breathe …  
We kept looking at each other, and then he came up to me. I told Mia to go for Dom.

"Oh, look who's there … The hot and spicy Leticia…" He looked at me up and down, and bit his bottom lips. I really don't know what keeps me from hitting this jerk. He put his arm around my shoulders and said softly.

"Let's go upstairs; we could have a good time together, like before! He said smiling, I'm sure you remember… As the saying goes: 'Old time, Good time'" he smirked. I took off his arm from my shoulders and pushed him away.

"Do not touch me ever again!"

"Wow, I didn't know Letty the Rebel, it excites me even more!" He said nodding and smiling.

He came just a few inches from me. He put his hands on my arse, and began to rub at me. Then my anger was at its highest level. I could no longer restrain myself from hitting him, beating him, punching him. All I wanted was hitting him so hard that he will remember it his whole fucking life.

"You have exactly 2 seconds to remove your fucking hands of my ass, and get out of here!" I said starting to be upset

"Haha you're funny. And if I keep touching your-"I cut him off. I pushed him with all my strength, and fell near the sofa. He got up quickly, but I hit him in the face, and then in the jaw. I could see he was really pissed, because he gritted his teeth and growled. He grabbed me by the hair.

"What are you gonna do now huh? You're all alone, all of your friends are gone to fuck whores, and most of the people here are too drunk to understand what is going on… So, Letty, What are you gonna do now baby?" He said laughing. I barely heard him talking because my eyes were fixed on Dom, who stood behind him.

"Not all of them …" I said smiling at him, raising an eyebrow.

He turned back and saw Dom. Then he looked at me, so angry, and threw me against the stairs. I couldn't see what was happening, because my eyes began to slowly close, and the back of my head was hurting me … What was happening?

_Next Morning …._

Oh my head hurts me so much… I think I have a bump behind the head or something... So what happened yesterday? I remember Calvin … Oh and Dom… Besides that, nothing.  
I slowly opened my eyes… Where am I? What am I doing here? It's not my bedroom, its Dom's. Oh Geez, what happened last night? I turned back and I saw him sleeping facing me. I couldn't help but smiled. I really like to see him like that. He looks so calm and relaxed. He's so cute when he sleeps. Did I just say "cute"? Oh no, of course not. It's not like if I was still on him … Am I? Argh, I don't know. It was so calming to see him sleeping. I watched him sleep for a good ten minutes, until he wakes up. He opened his eyes, and smiled at me.

"Hey sweetheart…"

"Hi… Can you explain me what I am doing here?" I smiled back and frowned

"Yeah …Yesterday, after he threw you against the stairs, you fainted, so, I brought you to the house. I didn't want you to sleep alone, so I brought you in my bed." He said calmly

"What? Did we" He interrupted me.

"No, of course not, we just slept, nothing else."

"Oh, okay, and what happened with … Calvin?" I asked curiously

"Oh don't worry about it; I did what I had to do. You can be sure he will never come back again." He said stroking my cheek and putting his big muscular arm around me. It was quiet, and we looked at each other for a few minutes. I took a deep breath and talked.

"Why Dom? Why are you doing this? Why are you treating me like shit and then you pretending you care about me?"I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not pretending. I do care about you." He replied openly

"Then, you have a weird way to show it. Yelling at me a minute, and sweet and kind the other. I just want you to stop. You change your mood all the time, and I'm sick of this." I said shaking my head.

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's because of you…" said Dom looking me in the eyes.

"Me? Seriously? Why?" I said surprised.

"You are driving me crazy. You don't know how much I missed you. You left us at a time where I cared the most about you. At this time, you were one of the few things that mattered in my life, and the fact that you didn't say anything when you left, pissed me. That's why I was acting like that when you were back. I blamed you for leaving us." He said quickly.

I never seen Dom spoke so openly. The eyes are the mirror of the soul. I could see in his eyes that he was honest and so sincere. He usually doesn't talk about his feelings, all of that, he keeps it for himself. I'm so glad he told me that. It's a hidden part of him that I didn't expect to see. I couldn't help but giggle

"Wow, I thought you had a stone heart? Apparently not." I said laughing.

"Oh shut up Let…So, we forget everything that happened since you came home?" He smiled and then looked at me. I nodded. I bit my bottom lip and smiled at him. All I wanted at this moment was to kiss him …

"Oh and one more thing, since when am I your 'property'" I had a little smile on my face; I couldn't wait for his answer. And then, my dream comes true. He put his big hands around my neck and he kissed me tenderly.

"For a long time now!" he smiled and he kissed me again.

WOW! What was that? Am I dreaming or something? I kissed him back. Well, no, it's not a dream. My lips really touched Dom's lips, and it was so good. We continued to kiss for a few minutes. I was now lying on him, my head on his chest and he was playing with my hair. The silence was killing me, so I asked.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know … you tell me." He replied lazily

"Well, you're the one who kissed me first, so what does that mean?"

"I always wanted to kiss you, and I still want to." I smiled and I put me astride on him.

"Oh, and what else do you want?" I gave him a naughty smile. He raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Haha you wouldn't want to know…" He pulled me close. We started to kiss again and I pushed him away

"You know that if you stay in this bed, Mia will be late for school … and I don't wanna be the cause of this delay."

I smiled and got out of the bed. I walked to the door, and stopped at the doorstep. I turned and he was looking at me with a smile, biting his lip. I winked at him and sent him a kiss and then, left his room to mine. All that mattered to me was to know what is gonna happen after our kisses. I don't know if he plays with me or not. After what happened in his room, are we a couple a something? No, I don't think so. Dom's not the kind of guy to stay with one girl.

When I saw him sleep earlier, it reminded me why I had a crush on him. I thought I could forget him, but apparently not. There was a time when I wasn't thinking about Dom, at all. It was in Mexico, when I was dating Ed…

* * *

Sorry For the shortness of the chapter !

Please tell me what you think, i really need your opinion about this fiction!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enoyed!

Love. A.


	7. Judging before Knowing

Oh great, now Dom holds all my thoughts. Why? I have to stop thinking about him. Why would he focus on me while there's a lot of others hot-plastic-chicks around him constantly. I can't compete against them. This is a lost cause. Abandoning now, to avoid disappointment later. Why I even think about that? I'm hard to myself.

Okay, so let's go for a day at the garage to bumming. A good long shower to start the day. It feels so good, feel the water flowing throughout my body… it relaxes me, I love it. Just out of the shower, I jump seeing Mia waiting for me on my bed. What does she want? Telling gossips and knows people's lives are what she does best. But that's why I like her. She's always here to listen to the people and advise them. Yes she's my best friend, and I'm proud of it.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You're scared me bitch!" I said yelling.

"Oh sorry Let, just wanted to know what was new in your life…" She looked at me with a mischievous look. I knew that she knew about the Dom thing. She's always aware of everything.

"I'll tell you everything you want, but at least, let me get dressed!" I said holding my towel

"Oh yeah, sorry …" she said turning to the wall, as I put my underwear

"So, tell me everything" she asked laughing

"Everything about what?" I said putting my white wife beater shirt.

"Oh stop playing stupid. You know exactly what I mean." She said turning around.

"We'll talk about that later… go down, go cook and eat breakfast, or you'll be late."

"Yeah … So, when?" she asked

"Tonight?" I replied putting my pair of black skinny jeans.

"Yeaaaah, girl's night! It's been a long time" she clapped her hands joyfully, and came towards me.

"I missed you Leticia. I missed our girly girl things" She approached me and gave me a hug

"You don't know how much I missed you too Mia … And Don't EVER call me like that." I pressed her a little harder and laughed.

"Ok, so go ahead now, and prepare breakfast for the boys or they will be in a bad mood, and if they're in a bad mood, I will spend a bad day at the garage with them!" She winked at me and went down.

I lay on my bed for a few seconds, and took my phone to text Ed, to tell him to pass to the garage if he wanted to, and then, I went downstairs. Everyone was already at the table.

'How's your head?" asked Leon

"Better, I mean, I'm fine, thanks, don't worry" I replied smiling, drinking my coffee.

"Letty, in fact, if Dom wouldn't have been there, how you would have done?" inquired Vince, frowning.

"I don't know V, and I don't wanna talk about it now." I smiled lightly and he nodded.

I could see from the corner of my eyes, that Dom was looking at me, but I didn't say anything

"Guys, we'll have to go, or we will all be late." Said Dom, rising from his chair.

Everyone nodded and put their plates in the sink. We all got out of the house before Dom closes the doors. Jesse and Leon took their respective car. I was about to get into V's car but Dom motioned me to come with him. Well, after all, why not, he is the boss, he decides. I smiled and got into his car while Mia got into Vince's car.

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the garage. Nobody was here yet, Vince took Mia to school, and Jesse and Leon went searching for car parts at Harry's. Dom was in his office, and I was sitting on the counter, playing with tools, waiting for V because I wanted to work with him. And then I saw Dom, came out of his office, a beer in his hand. Wow, He starts to drink very early! It's barely 9:00! I couldn't help but laugh a little. He came near me and went between my legs. He put his beer on the counter where I was sitting on, and put his hands behind my back.

"Got a problem, my dear?" He said smiling, raising his eyebrows

"No, no problem, but if you start with a beer at this hour, you will end the day in a mess, and I will not be here for you." I said laughing.

"Oh don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" he said winking at me.

We looked at each other for a minute; he approached me, and gave me a kiss on the corner of the lips. I smiled and then pushed him back.

"Get the fuck out Dom, go to work instead of being here doing nothing" I said joking. He gave me one of those smiles that nobody can resist. He was about to approached me for the second time, when we suddenly heard the guy's voices. He retreated quickly from my legs, took his beer back, and then went to his office.

"Hey what are you doing alone?" said Jesse dropping the boxes on the ground.

"Hum … Waiting for you guys!" I went down to the counter and went to help them unloading the boxes in Jesse's car.

After unloading the boxes, we began to work on the cars. I helped V to make some adjustments on the engine of the car which he was working on. We worked on the cars until lunch break, and we ordered pizzas. When our food arrived, we all jumped on it, we were so hungry! We all ate quietly, when I heard his voice. Ed just arrived! I grinned and saw him standing in front of the garage, waiting. I motioned for him to come, but then Dom looked at him, shook his head, got up abruptly and went to his office. I sighed and shook my head. I hugged Ed, and smiled when he said 'hello' to everyone.

"Okay guys, this is Ed…" I looked at them insistently, because I wanted them to have at least the courtesy to say 'hello', but none of them moved.

"Okay so I guess they don't want me here." He said looking at them

"Forget them, they're just fucking assholes." I glared at Vince Leon and Jesse, raising my eyebrow.

What the fuck is wrong with them! They don't even know Ed, and they judge him. They look like kids, acting like that. They were so rude and so disrespectful. In addition, I don't see why they don't like him. He's so nice and so cute!

We sat down near the counter, just chat a bit before returning to work. Dom came out from his office, took a second beer in the fridge, and stopped just in front of Ed. Oh geez no, not again. Once again, Dom's gonna yell at him, he'll want to play the big guys, so he will want to hit him, what's the point? We got up. Dom and Ed never left each other's eyes, and I put myself between the two.

"What do you want with him Dom?' I said a little upset

"I want him to move his fucking ass out of my garage." He said pointing his finger on Ed.

"It was me who told him to come! So no, he will not leave!" I yelled at him angry.

"Why? Why did you do that? You know perfectly well, that we do not like him!" He said looking at Ed

"Maybe because I wanted you to learn to know him before judging him! You don't even know who he is!" I yelled back

"Come on Let', we're gonna take a walk that will calm you down" Ed said handing me his hand. I nodded and took his hand.

"Oh no, she's not going anywhere! You, you get the fuck out of my garage, and she, she's gonna stay here!" He said pushing Ed's shoulder with his finger. I could see behind Dom, Vince and Leon coming, arms crossed, looking at Ed. Jesse was placed against the wall to watch.

"Dominic, do not start again!" I said pointing my finger at him

"I think he didn't have enough punches last time!" He said, coming towards us, cracking his fingers. Ed rolled up his sleeves, and was ready to fight.

"I thought we had to forget everything that had happened since I arrived, I sighed, Fuck, Dom, you really suck!" I pushed him, and he bumped against a car.

"Oh come on Let, I was kidding!" Come back baby, please!" I gave him the middle finger before leaving the garage.

Dom always has a word to say. He has the right to sleep with chicks of my age, and dropping them overnight, while I'm not allowed to have a friend who has the same age as him, a FRIEND, it's not like if he was a random boy! But it's the world upside down here! During the ride, none of us talked. I was so upset that I didn't pay attention where Ed took me. He took trails, climbed hills, took bends, and finally, he stopped the car. Oh wow what a view! I got out of the car, and I could see, from where I was, a magnificent view of the entire L.A. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Letty, I gotta tell you something…"

* * *

I would love to have more reviews,

to know what is your opinion about that chapter, and that fiction in general,

so you know what you have to do now! :)

I really hope you enjoyed, despite my mistakes in english!

Love, A.


	8. Leaving again?

"Yeah?" I said frowning.

"I … No forget it." He shook his head and smiled nervously.

We were standing, leaning on the railing of security and admired the beautiful sight. I thanked him for having shown me this place, and we discussed about our memories in Mexico, cars, racing, and everything we had in common. Right now, I feel that there's only Ed who understand me, he has the good words and some good advises! I remember, in Mexico, he always found the words to comfort me or make me laugh when I wasn't doing well, or when I was thinking too much of L.A. That's what I like about him, he's simple. No jealousy crisis and no quarrels for nothing, just the opposite of Dom! As I spent time with him in Mexico, he made me forget Dom, and forget why I ran away. I looked at him smiling

"It was a good time!" I said when we finished speaking memories.

"Oh yeah! We can always have good time here!" He said winking at me. I shook my head laughing gently. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I miss Mexico a bit." I said wistfully. It's only been a few days that I left there, but I already miss my family and the people in my neighborhood. I miss Maria's Café, The Beach, Antonio's garage… Antonio is Ed's father. I miss everything.

"Why you went back to L.A. then?" He asked seriously

"I missed Mia and the team…" I said taking a deep breath

"By the team, you mean Dom!"

"I missed the team, not Dom! I mean… yeah of course I missed him a bit."

"You missed him, but him, did he missed you?" he asked seriously

"I don't know, maybe. I hope so!" I smiled

"You want me to tell you what I think?" He said stepping back.

"Yeah, go ahead, tell me" I replied nodding. I was so curious about what he's gonna tell me.

"I don't think he missed you a lot!" He said firmly.

"What? What makes you say that?" I said shaking my head.

"Well, since you're back, he doesn't stop yelling at you, you two are arguing all the time. He treats you like shit and you; you're here, like an idiot, waiting for him to tell you he loves you. You know that it will never happen." I know Ed's right about some things he said, so I just nodded

"He doesn't treat you the right way, you deserve better, and I hope you know that!" He said earnestly hugging me.

"I know you're right, but in the team, when we're yelling at each other, there's always a part of affection." I said smiling

"Well, sorry but for me, yelling and treating someone like shit is not affection!" He said calmly. I took a deep breath and nodded.

We were silent for a few minutes and I saw Ed being a little choppy; he looked everywhere, and couldn't stop moving…

"What's wrong?" I asked pushing him slightly.

"I'm leaving for Mexico in 2 days." He said being hesitant.

"Oh no seriously? I just got here, you're not gonna leave, no!" I said shocked. He didn't say anything and took my hands.

"Come with me Letty."

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

"I want you to come with me, in Mexico."He said firmly. I started talking but he interrupted me.

"I'm sorry but-"

"You really want to stay here with everything's going on? You're not safe here. Okay you're with your team and all the crap, but who says they will protect you or no shit will happen to you? When we were together, it was quiet; we were living our lives peacefully. But when you come back here, all the shit you've known reappeared. You don't need your team to live, you don't need them." Oh Geez … There's some truth in what he said. "All the shit I knew came back" I lowered my head to think about what he said. Maybe he's right, I'd be safe there, and nobody knows my past, besides him. Maybe it's time to finally forget the past, move on and start all over again in Mexico.

"Come back with me, I promise you that nothing will happen to you" I shook my head no.

"Come on Letty, I don't want anything to happen to you. Your team only has problems and you'll also have if you stay. I only want your happiness." He said shaking his head. I don't wanna leave them again. I was too far away from them, for too long. They don't deserve it.

"My happiness? Really? Because you're the one who left me when everything was going well between us, because you were too afraid that our relationship becomes too serious." I breathed deeply and shook my head.

"You told me you were okay with that, that I could have a second chance when I come back."

"Yeah … I always saying its okay, when it's not." I said calmly. I put my head on his shoulder and he ran his hair through my hair.

"Okay hum … Bring me to the garage please, it starts getting late, and I have to take some things there …"

He kissed me on the forehead, and nodded. We got into the car and went to the garage. The entire ride was silent. I don't know what to think. I cannot leave again. I have, for once, to listen to my heart and not my head. It's imperative that I talk to Mia about that. She will understand me; she's the only one that can go in my head. It was 5:30 when I arrived at the garage.

"Well, think about it Letty. Call me when you've decided." Ed shouted me before leaving. I nodded. From the outside, I could hear the guys laughing and talking loudly, but as soon as I entered, their discussion gave way to silence. I looked at them, and raised my eyebrows.

"Who's gonna take Mia" I asked, but nobody answered.

"She's already at home." Said Jesse after a few minutes of silence

"Jess, can you bring me home please? I need to see her" Jesse looked at Dom, and waited for his approval, but Dom, just looked at me, and then went to his office.

"Ok baby girl, let's go." Jesse said motioning me to get into his car.

I got into his car and remained silent. The ride passed in the greatest calm until Jesse spoke.

"So, how's your friend?"

"Why are you concerned, you're like the others, you don't like him "I said frowning

"I never said that! Letty, you know me well, I'm not like that, I smiled and he continued. You two are close huh? You're back together?" I smiled and shook my head no.

"Really? Because that is what they believe."

"They believe anything anyway ..."

"So, you and your 'friend' what have you done with your day?"

"We talked, again, and again. We talked about our memories and everything, and he told me he was returning in two days, and he wanted me to go with him," Oh no, I spoke too soon. I haven't even realized that I said that!

"What? You are kidding me?"

"Well, see you tonight Jesse ..."

I got out of the car quickly and went into the house. Mia, I had to see Mia. I have to talk about it. I went upstairs and put my stuff in the room and went down. I saw her in the kitchen, and join her.

"Mia, we're going to start our girls night now, I gotta talk to you!"

"Ok I'm listening ..." she laid the towel she had in her hands, closed the oven, and sat down. I looked at her and sat next to her.

For about two hours, I told her EVERYTHING, really everything. I spoke about Mexico, the people I met, how my life was going on there. We also talked about my feelings for Dom and Ed. I told her that my love for Dom will never change, that it will always be him, and only him; that my feelings for Ed are so strong that I can't forget him; he's the one who made me forget Dom for a little while.

"You know what I think of you Letty, you're like the sister I never had. I do not want you to go, but if you really want, then go ahead. But remember that your decision will not only affect you, it will affect us too. You must consider carefully before you decide and judge the pros and cons of your decision. You must find a solution to this problem, where everyone wins. Letty, you have to know that I'll always be by your side, don't you worry. We are not just friends Let, we are a family. You should talk to the guys and ask their opinion"

"Yeah, I know, but I feel like I waste your lives, since I came here, I haven't stopped fighting with them. If it continues like this, I could not stay, Mia sorry ..." I lowered her head, and she gave me a hug

"I love you Letty, no matter what happens." Just when I released her, the guys arrived.

They all came into the kitchen to see what Mia had prepared, rice with roasted chicken, while I went to sit on the sofa. The dinner had not started yet and they were already at the table, beer in hand. Leon, Jesse & Vince went upstairs to take a shower, so there was only Dom & Mia in the kitchen. The sound of their voices had fallen, it was like they were whispering and I heard Mia say my name. I tried to concentrate on the TV, but their conversation intrigued me, so I went behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, and listened to their conversation.

"She told me earlier that Ed asked her to go back to Mexico with him…"

"What the fuck is that?"

"Tell her. You have to tell her what you think, or she's gonna leave us again…"

"Tell her what? We told her to not see this guy 'Ed', and she went to see him!"

"Dominic c'mon! Don't tell me that you never went to see one of you ex girlfriends!"

"Mia you know it's not the same!"

"Really? And what is the difference?"

"The difference? she doesn't care about the girls we're sleeping with, while I DO care about the boys she hangs out with"

"You really believe she doesn't care? The last I heard, she has feelings too. You really think we liked to see you guys, bring different chick every night? Think again. If you want her to stay, and I hope you do, tell her why and let her have a fucking life! Oh and by the way, tell her what you feel for her, I know there's more than friendship between you two."

"What kind of shit are you saying?"

"Don't lie to me Dom; I know everything that goes on in this house."

"Oh so you know that-" I couldn't hear the following because Vince was coming down the stairs, so I quickly went to the couch. The next minute, Dom left the kitchen and stood just in front of the TV.

"You're not invisible, get the fuck out" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I stood up facing him.

"What, you're gonna yell at me once again? I beg you, go ahead" I said crossing my arms

He shook his head no, and then came closer to me. I haven't moved and stayed in my place. He put his hands around my neck and kissed me softly. Huh … Can someone tell me what just happen? With Dom, it's always like that, we yelling at each other, and he wants to be forgiven by kissing me, it's like "I love you, me neither". But not this time, sorry … I've already made my decision … I looked at him a few seconds, and pushed him away. He put his lips to my ear and told me softly.

"I want you to stay. Don't go back there, don't leave me again."


	9. Go back to normal

I pushed him away

"You really think that's how you're gonna making me stay?" I laughed slightly shaking my head.

"Try again and harder next time!" I added raising my eyebrow.

"How?" He asked

"I don't know, surprise me." I said quickly

I turned and I saw they were there. Vince, Leon and Jesse, standing in front of the stairs. I was about to climb upstairs, but Vince took me by the wrist and took me on the porch, followed by Jesse and Leon.

"What is it again?" I yelled. I took off my wrist from his hand and crossed my arms

"What was that Let?" Vince asked pointing to the living room.

"You're leaving again without telling anyone?" Leon said frowning. I looked at him than at Jesse.

"I knew it, she told me." said Jesse quickly.

"And when did you have planned to tell us Jesse?" Vince started to shout at Jesse

"Calm down V! It's nothing! I 'was' planning to leave. Ed asked me to go back with him to Mexico; he's leaving in 2 days."

"No! That asshole cannot just take you from us!" yelled Vince

"Vince, He doesn't take me from you guys, it's my decision to leave." I replied yelling at him. I wonder if he understands what I'm saying sometimes.

"So, you're leaving?" I turned back and saw Dom. I sighed.

"Like I said, I was planning to, but I don't know yet …" I replied, trying to talk calmly

He was about to talk but Mia called us to eat. Oh yes, just right in time. We all went into the kitchen and sat down to eat. I sat between Leon & Mia, in front of Dom. Mia served everyone, and then, said graces. After the dinner, I proposed to Mia, to wash the dishes and clean at her place, so she can have a little free time for once, and so I can stay alone, and think a little. I was washing the dishes, when I felt hands on my waist. I turned, saw Dom, and I sighed.

"I'm tired of fighting with you, so leave me alone and go to hell Dominic." I turned back and continued washing.

"I'm not here to fight, Leticia" He said putting his head over my shoulder. I sighed because I hate when someone say my full name

"So, why you're here?' I said dryly, waiting for his answer. I could feel his breath on my shoulder. I try to control myself so I stopped washing.

"I don't know if you'll stay or not, so I just want to enjoy the time you're here…" I smiled slightly and turned back.

"Oh, once again, you show me your hidden face. Two times in such a short time, you're sure you're okay?" I smiled, touched his forehead, pretending to take his temperature. He put his hands on my ass and lifted me to make me sit on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry. You're the only one who makes me be like that." He smiled putting his hands behind my back.

"The only one? So I'm special?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I put my hands around his neck and he came closer.

"You're more than special to me" I smiled and we looked at each other for a few seconds. He went to kiss me but I turned my head.

"So, we forget everything, really everything. I don't wanna leave, being angry against someone… And forget Ed, I don't want you to make him something, like hitting him or fighting with him."

"Oh yeah, your boyfriend … I forget about him …" He said stepping back

"He's not my boyfriend fucking stupid!" He raised his eyebrow and came to me.

"So, I have the right to do all I want?" He said with a naughty look.

"Oh yeah, all you want … but only in your dreams Toretto." I laughed slightly and pushed him away. He came to me, and went between my legs. He came even closer to me and whispered in my ear

"I'm sorry for you, but I'm dreaming awake …" I smiled and put my hands around his neck.

He ran his hands through my hair and I put my legs around his waist. He began to kiss me on the neck, then on my cheek, and finally on my lips. I kissed him back and I could feel his hands under my shirt. He kissed me on the neck, and I put my hands behind his head. I closed my eyes to enjoy it. Oh geez, if that's his technique to make me stay … well done Dom. He knows exactly how I feel for him. I just want him to feel the same thing. I really hope he doesn't play with me or it will end up badly… I don't know what to think! I'm making out with him while an hour ago, I was fighting with him. I need to know what he thinks of it … what he think of us. But not now, I just want to enjoy the moment.

"Guys! Seriously? Do it somewhere else! Go get a room" shouted Leon raising his arms in the air. With what Leon said, the others ran behind him.

"Haha, I told you guys, they weren't going to fight forever "Mia said smiling. I smiled and got off the counter.

"Ok guys, go back to your occupations; I have to finish cleaning the kitchen …" Leon took a beer in the fridge, and gave me a 'well-done' glance. I smiled at him and pushed them out of the kitchen. Mia stayed with me to help me cleaning. After that, we sat at the table with our drinks and started a discussion.

"So, what did you told him to make him act like that?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I didn't do anything, I think he just realized that you might leave forever." I smiled gently, nodded and took a sip.

"So, you're staying, right?" She asked.

"I don't know Mi. I haven't decided yet." I sighed and look at her. I could feel disappointment in her glance.

"It's just that, I don't know if I could feel safe here… With those two guys in town … I just don't know…"

"But the guys will always be there for you, no matter what. You don't have to worry about that, nothing will happen with the team around you."

"Exactly, I don't want them always around me. I just want to do what I want without being followed everywhere, without fear of falling on Marco or Calvin. In Mexico, it will be different. No Marco, no Calvin, no hassle, nothing… But I don't want to leave my family."

"Just make the right decision then … I want you to stay. I don't want to accept the idea of living without my best friend. A year without you was enough." She replied lowering her head. We got up and hugged each other.

"I know Mi, I'm sorry."

We went to the living room to see what the guys were doing. I stopped at the door of the kitchen and looked at them with a smile. That's what I would miss if I leave. Vince and Leon focused on their video games, while Jesse is throwing pop-corns to try to distract them, Dom, laughing and playing with Jesse, and Mia, watching them like if they were kids. Yeah, this is my family, and I'm proud of it. Dom was on the armchair, and looked at me with his 'what's wrong' look. I shook my head no, and he put his hands on his thighs, and motioned me to come and sit down. I nodded, and went to sit across him. I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me. It was the first 'normal' evening, I was spending here. No argument, no shouting, nothing, just me and my family, me and my team. I was happy. I was falling asleep on Dom, when I felt my phone buzzing. I answered.

"Leticia?"

"Yeah, who's that?" I said frowning. This voice on the phone, I had already heard somewhere … but where? Who was it?

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes ... AND Thank you so much for your reviews, your opinion counts a lot!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**I like the fact that you appreciate this story, thank you so much guys !**

**Love, A.**


	10. Problems are back

"Don't you recognize my voice sweetie?"

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled standing up, and went to the kitchen, alone.

"The news say that you're back in town and" I cut him off. Who the fuck is this person and what does he/she want?

"Seriously, who is that?" I said frowning. I leaned against the sink, looking through the window.

"Don't you remember? You, and me, in my bed … while Calvin was watching us" A shiver ran through me. I couldn't say something; no words came out of my mouth. I sighed loudly. Not him, stop, please, I'm tired of it, not Marco, please …

"So, the news is right! ... Babe, why don't you come over to my house … Just to talk, just you and me? You still owe me something, don't forget!" I sighed before talking.

"Fuck off! Your cash? You will never have it. You will have nothing, neither me nor your fucking money, so forget me, and go fuck yourself." I screamed.

"Hahaha. Very funny Letty. Apparently, you've grown a lot in Mexico during a year. Before, when we did what we wanted with you, you didn't dare shout at us, and now, you're a different person. You grew up mentally and physically, and I can see that Mia also grown up too! And I like it…" I interrupted him, to threatening him.

"If you dare touch-"He cut me off and continued

"I'm not finished. Remember Leticia, I'm not Calvin. I don't let myself be knocked down so easily. I always have what I want, and it's not gonna change now. Be careful Letty, maybe I'm not too far from you…" I was about to talk but he hung up the phone.

I threw my phone at the other end of the kitchen and took a deep breath. Oh God … How can he knows that I was in Mexico? Nobody knew besides … Ed. I don't understand anything … I'm tired of all these things. I just want to sleep and forget all about it. I turned back to leave the kitchen, and saw Dom, leaning against the door.

"Everything is okay?" he asked frowning

"Yeah, just an old friend." I forced a smile and he came to me. He put his hands on my waist, and kissed me on the forehead. I took a deep breath, and hugged him.

"I know this is not true, we don't shout after an old friend. But hey, if you say so …" I nodded. He put his arm on my shoulder and we went to the living room.

"I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep. It's already 1:00 AM and tomorrow, we have to get up early for work." I laughed because everyone gasped and winced. It's so funny to see Dom playing the dad! I was about to go upstairs but he kept me putting his hands on my hips.

"I didn't tell you to go upstairs. Just them, not you. I wanna spend more time with you ..." I raised my eyebrows and he took my hand and led me to the couch.

"There's nothing to see at this time of the night!" I said pointing at the TV. He went to sit on the couch, and I sat next to him, putting my head on his lap.

"Who said we were gonna watch something?" He said smiling.

"So what are we gonna do then?"

"I don't know … any ideas?" He bent his head and started to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back. I straightened up and I sat astride him.

"I thought we had to get up early!" I said putting my hands around his neck.  
He smiled mischievously and put his hands on my back, to get me closer to him. We started to make out on the couch when someone interrupted us

"Guys, get a room, seriously! I can see that you two really need sex!" Mia laughed nodding to us

"Oh Mia, shut the fuck up!" Dom yelled at her. I put my hand over Dom's mouth, so he couldn't say something like that again. He frowned and bit my hand. I laughed and pulled me closer to him to hug him. He put his hands on my ass and patted it.

"Ok seriously, you make me wanna puke. I don't wanna see anything of your private moment. I'm gonna go upstairs, I just came to get a drink." Mia said shaking her head

"Anyway, we are going to sleep too." I said getting up.

Mia nodded and went to her room. I helped Dom to get up and we turned off the lights before going upstairs. We were in the corridor when I kissed him and told him good night, before going to the guest room. He held me by the hand and brought me back

"You're not gonna sleep there!"

"Why not?" I said frowning

"Well, the "guest room" is only used when we … hum … when the guys, bring girls here" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh! So I …" He cut me off

"Come and sleep with me." He said with his devastating smile. I couldn't resist at his smile and nodded.

We went to his room. I smiled because nothing had changed. There was always his bed near the window, and next to it, a cabinet full of his collection of mini cars. It's nice to see that some things haven't changed. He went shirtless and lay on the bed, while I put on one of his tank top over my underwear. He gave me a naughty look, and I smiled

"Wow, my shirt suits you better than me! You look so … hot in it …' He said biting his lip as he got up. I shook my head no and laughed. He came closer to me and took me by my waist. He whispered to my ear

"You don't know for how long I've been waiting for that…" he said before kissing me, running his hands through my hair.

"Waiting for what?" I replied frowning as we went to the bed.

"I don't know … Just you, and me; together."

"Together like what? Together like a couple? Or together like, hanging around together?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out!" he said sighing.

He came closer to me; put his protective arm around me while I put my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beating and feel him breathe. We kissed one last time before fall asleep in each other's arms

_Next Morning _

I've never slept so well, I was stuck to him all night. The sunlight woke me up. I stretched out gently and opened my eyes. I expected to see Dom by my side, but no. He wasn't there. I sat and rubbed my eyes to wake me well then got up. I went down stairs, and nobody was here. Oh yeah, that makes sense, it's already 11am. I went to the kitchen and smiled when I saw the note Dom left me.

_"Hello Sleeping Beauty.  
Didn't want to wake you up,  
you're so beautiful when you sleep.  
We are at the garage, so come, or call me,  
so I can come and get you._

_D. " _

I went back upstairs to get ready, and left the house around 12pm. I walked about 15-20 minutes, and finally, arrived at the garage. I heard them talk and laugh from the outside; I came in, with a smile, because it meant they were in a good mood

"Guys, I'm here" Leon was the first to come and say hello, and then it was Jesse. V said hello from afar because he was full of grease.

"Hey, where's Dom?" I asked looking everywhere

"He's in his office." Replied Jesse pointing at Dom's office.

I nodded, and went to his office, but saw through the window and blinds that he was talking with someone. When the two came out, I realized that I knew the person, and frowned. I looked from one to the other. What the fuck is that? Why were they talking together? About what? What the hell is fucking going on here?


	11. never go back there

"What are you doing here?" I said frowning. Anyone in this room could feel anger in my voice. The guys stopped working and looked at us. There was a silent for a few minutes, and I couldn't stop looking at him.

"You two know each other?" Asked Dom curiously

"Dom, it's-"I started yelling. He cut me off

"Yeah, I'm an old friend of hers" He said to Dom

"Okay. Let, it's Matthew. He's here because he wants us to fix some things on his car." Dom replied.

"I told you Leticia that I wasn't too far from you" he said with a smirk, coming towards me.

.

I pushed him away and went to the back of the garage without saying anything. A lot of thoughts came to my head. I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. His name is not Matthew, like he said to Dom. It's Marco. Marco's here for me, not for his car. What can I do? I can't tell anyone. I need to get out of here now. I can't stay here if Marco is at the garage. He'll never let this go. I took a deep breath, and came back to the garage. I was glad to see that he was gone. They were all busy so I decided to see what Jesse was doing. He was typing on his computer but stopped when I sat next to him. He looked at me

.

"What's wrong?" He said, lighting a cigarette

"Nothing…" I replied looking at the screen

"I don't think there's "nothing". Tell me, I'm here to listen." I told gently

"How much are you gonna miss me if I leave?" I asked

"At a point where you don't even dare to think. Why?" He admits. I didn't answer and shrugged.

"You really think of going back there, right?" I shook my head yes.

"Choose the place where you feel better, where you feel safe. Follow your instinct." He added.

"Yeah, you're right. I know exactly what to do, I sighed, I no longer want to talk about it." I smiled gently.

"Okay baby girl, when you're ready to talk about it, promise me, you will tell me" He said nodding

"Yeah promise." He got up, kissed my forehead, and went to take a beer.

.

Well, I can see that there's not only Mia who can read through me. Even if I want to tell Jesse, I can't, because I know that he will tell Dom, because he's so loyal to him. Jesse will always be honest to Dom because he will never be enough thankful to him, for being a part of our family. Jesse's so nice and kind, I like him a lot, and he's like my brother.

I saw Dom went to his office, and I followed him. He was sitting on his armchair, looking for papers. I leaned against the door and waited for him to notice me. I cleared my throat and he raised his head, and then smiled. I came up to him and sat on his lap

.

"I'm bored … Can you just give me something to do?"

"Well, maybe I have some work for you…" He said kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"What kind of work?" I replied. He started to kiss my neck, running his hands through my hair.

"Oh I don't want this kind of work" I said laughing as I got up.

"Why not?" Dom said laughing. "You can work on Matthew's car" I nodded and hardly smiled.

"Dom, about Matthew … I – He's – Oh nothing, just forget it …" He nodded and I got out of his office

.

Fortunately I haven't told him, it could've end badly. I went to the back of the garage to change my clothes. I started to work on his car. I changed all the suspensions, and changed some parts of the engines. Even if I hate Marco, I loved working on his car. It's was 6:30 pm and unfortunately it was time to go home. We came back to the house and thanks to Mia, the dinner was ready.

In the middle of the dinner, Dom received a call from Hector, who said that tonight there's a race. We all agree to go, and a few hours later, we were gone for the race. Happily today was the last day of school for Mia; otherwise we couldn't have been able to go.

We just arrived and got out of our cars. We were leaning against the cars and as usual, we, I mean, the guys were overwhelmed by whores. I shook my head and sighed. I was about to leave when someone took my by the hand. I turned back and saw Dom smiling. He brought me back to him and put me between his legs, leaning against him, one of his hands on my waist. Hector was waiting for a long time, and was impatient because as soon as he saw us, he rushed towards us.

.

"Hector, man! Who am I going to beat tonight? Give me some fresh meat!" Dom said laughing. Hector shook his head smiling.

"You're not gonna be disappointed bro!" He said glancing through the crowd.

.

Hector waved his hand, and through the crowd, one person stood out. We all turned our heads and I saw Ed. I couldn't help but smiled a bit and straightened me up. I was about to go and see him, but Vince's arm, in front of me, stopped me. I looked at him surprised, raising my eyebrow. He shook his head no, and made me take a step back, putting himself alongside Dom. I sighed and went in front of Dom, who was looking at Ed angrily. I put my hands on his chest, trying to calm him down.

.

"Dom. Why you looking at him like that?"

"You know why. I don't like him." I replied without looking at me.

"He did nothing. He's a racer like the others."

"It's more than that…" I shook my head, and turned to see Ed coming to us. He said hello to me by kissing my forehead while looking at Dom. Dom and Ed were looking at each other for a few minutes without saying anything. I broke the silence.

"What is this fucking stupid rivalry between you two? Seriously!" I yelled looking at them.

"Don't hope too much, she will never leave with you." Dom said smiling, ignoring what I had said.

"We will see!" Ed replied, giving me a wink.

.

Thankfully, Hector came to us to tell us that the race would begin. In the bustle of the crowd, Ed took me by the hand, and whispered in my ear "_Come and see me after the race, I have something to give you". _ I nodded, smiling, and add that I had to tell him something too. He hugged me and I came back to Dom, who was already in his car.

.

"Give me a kiss for luck?" He smiled. I laughed

"Oh you don't need luck but you have the right to a kiss still" I kissed him quickly and went to the finish line.

.

The race was about to begin. I could see that Ed and Dom were looking at each other intensely. A skank among many others came to make the starting bang. The race was on. They were neck to neck for most part of the race, but Dom ends up using his NOS and won the race with a fifteen meters. I had a little pity for Ed; he used to always win in Mexico. He was the Mexican King of the streets. All I could hear was applause and shouts of joy. I was glad to see him win.

As soon as he got out of his car, he was overwhelmed by the racers and of course, by whores. He turned to me, smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. The team and Hector came to congratulate him. I left Dom with them, and I walked away to go see Ed

.

"It was not so bad! Next time you will do better" I smiled to him, shrugging my shoulders

"He's a cheater, he used his NOS. If he wouldn't have used it, I would've beaten him." He said, leaning against his car.

"Jealous" I laughed slightly.

"So, what did you wanted to give me?" I asked putting myself facing him.

"Oh yeah. Well, this is for you!" He handed me an envelope. I frowned, afraid to see what was inside.

"Open it." He said looking at the envelope. I nodded and opened it. In the envelope there was a plane ticket. I looked at him in surprise, and then looked again at the ticket. Departure for Mexico City tomorrow at 1pm

"Why are you giving me this? I haven't even made my choice." I put the ticket inside the envelope and handed it to him.

"Keep it. If you make the choice to come back with me, then this will be useful. Think about what I said. You're in danger in L.A." I nodded and put the envelope in my pocket.

"Ed, can you drive me home please? The guys are pretty busy…" I asked, looking at the guys, who were talking with skanks.

"Whatever you wish my dear!" He nodded and we got into his car.

A few minutes later, we were a few blocks away from the house. When we reached to the street, Ed passed in front of the house, but didn't stop.

"Hey, the house was here!" I said pointing to the rear.

"I know. But I don't driving you to home." He said turning his head towards me. I couldn't see any emotion on his face.

"What? And where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"I'm tired Ed. Just, bring me right at home please."

"But babe, you will never go back there." He said shaking his head with a smirk.


	12. Taken by force

"What the fuck are you saying here?" I said a bit upset

"Now, we'll always be together Letty, forever always." He replied calmly

"What? Just stop the car, and let me get out of here. You're getting weird." I tried to open the car door, but it was blocked.

"I can't, you're mine, and you belong to me." He said coldly

"I belong to anyone. You don't have the rights to take me like that and take me wherever you want to!" I yelled at him, insisting on the handle of the door, which still didn't opened.

"As long as I drive, I have all the rights. Now that you're mine, we'll be together for eternity." He shook his head looking satisfied.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you! Why are you fucking doing that?"

"Because I love you baby, and I will love you forever." He said before stopping in front of a house. We got out of the car. I was looking around me to try to see where I was. Oh my god, Charlton Road. It's only 5 minutes from home by car!

"Do not try to run away" He took me by the wrist, took my phone, and led me inside.

"You cannot take me forever; they will realize that I am not at home."

"Oh, do not worry about that, they don't even know where I live, and by tomorrow, we will be gone for Mexico." He said, squeezing my wrist.

"What's going on in ya fucking mind, you're crazy!"

"Yes baby, crazy about you." I slapped him, before pushing. He touched his cheek and walked toward me. I stepped back and I bumped to the couch. His breathing was becoming stronger, he was pissed.

"Don't ever do it again!" He said through gritted teeth, taking me by my hair.

"Or what?" I yelled angry. He looked at me angry, and took me upstairs. He opened a room and pushed me in there.

"You stay here, I have to do something, if you move, I'll take you to the basement, and it'll be worse!"

.

I did not say anything, because I was getting scared. He gave me one last look before closing the door and locking it. All that was in this room was a bed. There was nothing. No TV, no wardrobe, nothing. Even the window was doomed. I was really starting to get scared. I am sequestering by my ex-boyfriend! This is a side of him that I didn't know, and honestly, I do not like it. I really need to get out of here ... I shout, and I tried to open the door, but it was impossible. I looked for an object to remove the wooden planks which condemned the window, but there was nothing. I knocked on the door and shouted for help. 5 short minutes, after abandoning the idea of shouting, I heard blows against the door. Harder and harder, after a few blows, the door opened. There he was, right in front of me. I've never been so happy to see him. I ran towards him, and went in his arms.

.

"Babe, are you okay? What's going on?" Dom said, kissing the top of my head.

"I-I don't know … He was supposed to take me back home, but instead he took me here, and he locked me in this fucking creepy room!" I explained him. I took a deep breath and pushed him a bit away.

"And you, what are you doing here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I already told you that I didn't like him, so when i saw you leaving with him, I followed you … And luckily I did!" He said shaking his head. He took my head in his hands, looking me in the eyes.

"I swear, I will find him, and I'm gonna rip his head off!" He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah, let's go kicking some ass!" I said archly smiling at him.

"Oh, you're not coming! Enough things happened to you for now!" He said as we were going downstairs.

"Argh, you don't have to tell me what I should do or not! I'm doing what I want, and if I want to kick his ass, I will!" I said pushing him a bit.

"Okay. Just don't-"He was cut off by a man's voice.

"So, the party starts without me?" as soon as I heard his voice, I gripped Dom's arm. All of us four, looked at each other. Marco was standing next to the door.

"What is he doing here?" Dom asked, fixing his gaze at me.

"Marco …" I whispered.

.

Dom nodded, and looked at him with a dark look. When Dom saw that Ed was just behind Marco, he cracked his neck. I knew that he was going to jump on him in a second, so I squeezed his arm to restrain him.

.

"Let us go, and nothing will happen to you" said Dom, trying to control himself

"Not with her" Marco replied shaking his head. He stood at the door to get in our way.

"So I guess, I'm gonna use the hard way" Dom said, smirking at me. I knew what he meant, so I smiled back. We were gonna fight.

.

I released Dom's arm, and tied my hair. I saw Dom taking Marco by the neck, and sending him against the wall. I smiled, but then I saw Ed coming towards me. He slapped me, and pushed me on the couch. I was lying on the couch, and he came over me. I punched him in the ribs, and pushed him with my legs, and then lifted up. He came back to me, taking me by the throat, mumbling things, as I struggled, trying to free myself from his grip.

.

"Dom here and there, you were always talking about him … I though you loved me… Bullshit!" He said through gritted teeth.

.

I saw Dom coming up behind him. He pushed Ed against the stairs, and hit him. As I got up, I was trying to catch my breath. I saw Marco on the floor, agonizing, and I smirked. I tuned back to watch Dom in action. When he finished, he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back, when I suddenly felt a thing came into me. I touched my stomach, looked at my hand, and saw blood.

* * *

Sorry for updating a little late! I had some exams.

Now that I can focus on my story, what can I do to improve my writing?  
Any advises ? I know that my english is not correct sometimes, and I'm sorry for that!

the next chapter is already written, but I want you to give me your opinion on this one.

TO ALL THE REVIEWERS: THANK YOU SO MUCH !


	13. An other secret

**I'm a bit disappointed by the number of review that i had, but it doesn't matter. **  
**Thanks for those who reading regularly, i appreciate it a lot ! Thanks a lot, you guys are awesome.**

**Love, A.**

* * *

I saw Dom's eyes wide opened, and then I looked at my bloody hands. I sighed in pain and glanced at him as he rushed towards me. I was about to fall when he caught me. All I could hear is Dom's voice telling me that everything will be okay. My eyes were heavier. He carried me in his arms, as I put my hands around his neck. I didn't know what happened, I just felt numbed. I felt slaps, and heard screams. I didn't know where I was. I could always feel Dom's hands on my back. That was it. My eyes were completely closed…

As soon as I opened my eyes, the sunlight burned my eyes. I took some time to open them. I don't know why, but I was dizzy. I took a deep breath, and then realized where I was. The hospital? Really? Why the hell am I – Oh yeah … I remember. I looked around me, and saw him. Dom was here, leaning against the edge of the window, looking through it. When I cleared my throat, because I was thirsty, He turned his head.

.

"Since when I've been here? I feel like it's been forever since I moved!" I said touching my neck.

"If this is your way to say hello-thank-you-for-saving-my-life, then, hello to you too! And FYI, it's been 3 days" Dom replied coming towards me.

"3 days? Really?" I shook my head and tried to stand up, but curled up because of the pain. Dom immediately came to my side, and helped me to sit again.

"Take it easy!" He said sitting next to me

"It's not like if I was a twig, I'm not gonna break me something If I got up." I said looking at him. He looked a bit upset

"When do I get out of here?" I asked

"When you will get better." He replied sighing.

"I'm fine, let's get out of here" He nodded and called a nurse.

.

I had to pass a few test to see if my scar healed as it should. My scar started from the mid-belly, and was 2 inches long. I had to take pills for three months, for my scar's healing. The road with Dom seemed like an eternity. He didn't speak, didn't look at me, and seemed upset. I will talk to him when we get home. When I walked in the house, Mia jumped on me, hugging me. I hugged her back, and smiled.

.

"Oh Letty ... You okay?" She asked. I shook my head yes as a response

"You scared the shit outta me girl! How are you?" Leon asked as I hugged him.

"Fine, I'm fine." I smiled, and hugged Vince and Jesse.

"Told you to not hanging out with him." Vince said kissing my forehead.

"Yeah I know, but you know me, I never listen to what you guys saying." I shrugged and smiled.

"Well, now, you will have to" He said smiling. I smiled back and looked at Dom

"You didn't eat for 3 days, you have to be hungry!" added Mia. I nodded smiling and we went to the kitchen to eat what Mia had prepared.

.

The noon, we got Mia's homemade lasagna. Delicious, as usual. It was already 2:30 p.m. and I noticed that everyone stayed home. However, it was Friday, the garage was supposed to be open, and the café too. I didn't question them, and we remained at home, watching TV, and talking about everything and nothing. They treated me like a retarded, without stop wondering if I needed something, or help. I was treated like a queen actually, it feel good!

We were in the living room, playing cards, and I saw Dom leaning against the kitchen door. I looked at him, but he turned his head when he caught my eyes. He went to the kitchen, and I followed him. I saw him taking a beer in the fridge, and go to the garden. I preceded him by a few seconds. When he sat on the garden bench, I put myself in front of him, crossing my arms.

.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't look at me, took a sip and sigh.

"Nothing" He said shaking his head.

"There's no 'nothing' you didn't talk to me since I came back from the hospital. What. Is. Wrong?" I insisted.

"Can I ask you a question?" He replied looking at me. I nodded, and sat next to him.

"Were you pregnant when you were in Mexico?" He said leaning on his knee, his beer in his hands.

"What? No, seriously? What is this question?" I shook my head.

"Don't lie to me. The doctors told me that your stomach was that of a woman who carried a child." He said straightening up. I sighed.

"I was pregnant with Ed but I had a miscarriage…" I replied lowering my head.

"Okay" he simply said, with his deep voice, as he got up

"What? Just -okay-? Nothing more?"

"What do you want me to say? –Congratulation-you-were-gonna-have-a-kid-with-a-f ucking-jackass- ?" he said yelling

"Oh screw you Dom." I said rolling my eyes, pushing him.

.

I had a miscarriage. We didn't know if we were gonna keep him or not. It's not like if I really had a child! He's so unsympathetic! I thought that maybe he could understand that I was pregnant unintentionally, that I didn't plan to got pregnant, but I was wrong. Fuck him. I went inside, and Mia was playing cards. I took her by the hand, and asked her to take me to the beach. I think she understood, because she just nodded. It took 5 minutes to go to the beach. The ride was silent. Once we arrived, I sat facing the ocean. I took a deep breath, and Mia sat next to me.

.

"So, what my brother did to you?" Mia asked. I put my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"At the hospital, he learned that I got pregnant when I was in Mexico. I told him that I had a miscarriage and he just said –okay-"I shook my head.

"Sorry for your loss honey" she said stroking my hair.

"Yeah ... thanks?"

"So, that's why you were very close with Ed, even after your breakup... You're kinda 'link' ..." Mia explained. I nodded.

"You know that Dom don't know how to talk to girls."She said sighing.

.

I raised my eyebrow looking at her. Really? Dom doesn't know how to speak to girls? And how does he bring as many girls as he want, if he doesn't know how to talk to girls? Mia understood and smiled.

.

"I mean, he knows how to talk to girls if he wants to … you know what I mean, but he doesn't know how to talk about girl thing" she added. I smiled. She's right.

"Yeah. Your brother sucks." I replied, as she gave me a nudge and laughed.

"Hey, don't hit me, I'm weak!" I mentioned ironically. She laughed and I put my head on her shoulder again.

"I'm tired of arguing with him all the time" I said sighing.

"You two are like an old married couple. Always arguing but always loving. You guys know that you're madly made for each other." I laughed at what she said

"No, I don't think so. I just had a crush on him when we had what … 10? I don't like him, he don't like me .Period." I replied dryly

"And he had a crush on you when you hit 16!" She added

"Oh yeah, but only because of these" I said touching my boobs. We laughed.

"You're right, but since these, you've always been in his head, believe me. I know everything. You two are like soul mates, even if your ways separate, you will always find each other."

"Come on Mia, shut up with your soul-mates-thing. You're reading too much books!" I said laughing.

"You're brother is just an idiot with an oversized ego." I added.

"Yeah, but you like him. Don't lie to yourself." She said, sure of her. I shook my head, and we stayed silent until we heard someone shouting "Hey" behind us. We turned and saw Dom coming towards us.

"Told you" Mia said whispering

"He's coming for you, not for me. See you at home." I winked at her, and walk towards the cars.

.

Mia stayed where she was. I walked ignoring Dom, but he stopped me, taking me by the hands. I lowered my head, and looked at our hands. He lifted my face up with his hands, and looked me in the eyes.

.

"Sorry for being such a jerk." He said before kissing me. I kissed him back and smiled.

"You're half forgiven" I smiled. He raised an eyebrow, and I added.

"Up to you to know what to do" He laughed slightly and kissed me.


	14. Need a break

"How can I be half-forgiven?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. Mia was looking at us, and Dom, motioned her to go. She nodded and gave me a wink before leaving.

"Cuz I'm still mad at you" I said raising an eyebrow

"About what?" He inquired. I sighed and shook my head.

"You should know though …" I replied, sitting down on the beach. He sat next to me.

"Well … I have to apologize so…" He kissed me softly.

.

I smiled and kissed him back. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I was now facing him, my legs around his waist. He put his hands on my back to get me closer to him and kissed me again. I kissed him back, putting my hands behind his head, and he started to kiss me on the neck, but I pushed him slightly away.

.

"What?" He said frowning

"I'm sorry, I can't…" I said shaking my head.

"What do you mean you can't?" He said looking shocked

"I'm sorry … but with everything that happened, I don't think I should start a relationship. I think it's better for me, to take a break, you know. Just family, friends, cars, and race. No boyfriend, nothing" I looked at him in the eyes, and he just nodded.

"Understand me Dom. It's just that-"He cut me off.

"Yeah, I get it." He said as we got up.

"Let's go back home." Dom added. I sighed, nodded, and we left.

.

We didn't speak all the way to home. He was walking, hands in his pockets, without emotions. I don't know if I hurt him or not, but I felt uncomfortable. When we came home, it was nearly 5:40 p.m. The guys were playing video games, so I guess, they lounged all the afternoon. I went to the back of the house, taking a lemonade on the way. On the doctor's instruction, I can't drink any alcohol for the next 2 weeks. How sad it is… I sat on the bench, thinking about what happened. Argh, I hate myself right now… I really want to be with him, but it's too much at once. I mean, my return, Ed, Marco, Calvin, The hospital… everything just have to stop for a while. I sighed a little desperate. I saw Mia on the garden terrace. She smiled at me, and came to sit beside me.

.

"Why are you here?" Mia asked, putting her hand on my thigh.

"I don't know, I just want to take some fresh air. These medications are killing me, my head is gonna explode!" I answered smiling. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Why are you not with Dom inside? I thought you two were-"I cut her

"No… we're nothing."

"Oh, Okay. So what did you guys talk about?"

"I told him that I didn't want a relationship now, because of everything that happened, I need a break y'know. But I think he took it the wrong way, because, on the way to go home, he was silent, and he didn't talk to me..."

"Dom himself. He always do that you know, he gets angry, but he will come back to you later"

"I hope so … I have the gift to mess up everything in my life so …" I sighed shaking my head.

"Dom loves you, you mean a lot to him, so I think he'll wait for you"

"If you say so …" I breathed deeply, annoyed by this situation.

.

The dinner came quickly. We ate good spaghetti, you know, the one with lots of sauce and meatballs. I love those of Mia. The best spaghetti in the world. Unfortunately, my injury hurt me, so I haven't been able to eat a lot. The evening also went quickly. After eating, we all watched TV. Dom on the chair, Vince & Mia on the floor, and Jesse, Leon and me on the couch. Leon and I were at the extremities of the couch, and Jesse was in the middle. I spread my legs on Jesse, relaxing. And who had the great idea to tickle my feet? Leon of course! I was laughing so hard that it was starting to annoy the other 3.

.

"Can you just shut the fuck up?" shouted Dom, a little angry

"All right Mr. Killjoy! Anyway, I'm going to bed. 'Night guys" Leon said before heading up to his room

"Yeah me too… Gud Night!" Jesse took my legs and pushed them away, laughing. He high-fived Dom, Vince and I, and kissed Mia on the cheek, and then went upstairs.

"What time should I be at the coffee tomorrow?" Mia asked, sitting on the couch

"9:00." Dom answered dryly.

"Okay…" Mia replied quietly

.

Mia looked at me, her eyes wide open. I could read in her eyes - _wow you really upset him - _I shrugged, and she mimed with her lips _- good luck with that -_ before giving me a wink. I frowned.

.

"Well, I'm going to bed; otherwise, tomorrow I won't get up." Said Mia, as she got up. She stumbled on Vince, who was beginning to fall asleep.

"Come on big bear, got to bed, or you're gonna end the night on the floor." I said, teasing him with my feet.

.

He grumbled, and finally stood up. The two went upstairs, and there was only Dom & I. How embarrassing it was. We looked each other for 2 seconds, then he turned his head to the TV and I sighed. I tried to focus on the TV but I couldn't. Why was he so upset? I don't understand why. He's acting like a kid, avoiding talking. I was thirsty, so I got up, and asked, in the same time, if he wanted something to drink. The only answer I got was a clearing-throat-noise, which I took for a no. I sighed, and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water, and took painkillers. My injury was beginning to hurt me again. I decided to redo the bandage, because I could see through it, that it was bleeding a little.

.

_-Thought to myself -_

_"How the fuck can I redo my bandage? Only Mia can do it the right way …" _I sighed in pain as I removed the bandage.

_"Oh shit… That's a lot of blood…"_

_._

I threw the bandage full of blood, and disposed all the things I needed, on the table; bandage, gauze, tape. I took a deep breath before putting a wet compress on. I yelped in pain as I disinfected with compresses. This thing was fucking killing me. I recovered the wound with a new tire, and it was done. I breathed deeply and sat at the table. I tried to relax, and poured myself another glass of water.

As I was relaxing, I thought of hearing someone calling my name _"Letty …"_ I look at the room, and saw nobody. Oh god, tiredness and meds are not good together. I was about to leave, when I heard my name again. This time I swear I really heard my name. There was just the back door open. I decided to go in the garden and see if there was anyone. I opened the door, and saw a figure in the bottom of the garden. I frowned, a bit afraid, and I walked softly putting my hands on my wound. My eyes were fixed on the figure, until I heard Dom's deep voice.

.

"What are you doing in the garden?" He asked frowning. I turned back at him

"I thought I saw someone… So I" As I turned back, the figure was gone.

"There's nothing, go back inside." He ordered looking at my hands on my wound. I sighed exasperated, shaking my head.

"Yeah whatever." I walk back to the house, and shoved him with my shoulder.

.

I sat on the couch, my knees against my chest, because my belly was hurting me. We were watching some random TV shows. My phone vibrated and I got a text.  
_"I'm right here honey. I won't give up on you… E-" _I sighed as I read the text.

.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I replied dryly, like he did earlier, before looking at him. I put my phone away, and watched TV, a bit worried.


	15. Work at the Toretto's Café

When it was about 2 a.m., Dom turned off the TV. I was going to protest, because I wasn't tired yet, and I still wanted to watch the TV, but he put the remote on the coffee table and looked at me. He leaned on his knee with his elbows, and lowered his head. An awkward silence had settled. We didn't speak for like 2 minutes, until he broke the silence.

.

"What's going on between us concretely?" He asked, keeping his head low.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on." I replied dryly

"Okay, I think you made it clear." He answered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that … I told you that I needed time; I don't want to rush things." I said hesitantly

"I need to know for sure that, if waiting for you will worth it? I'm tired of waiting. I waited long enough time for you. One fucking year Letty! I waited one year for you to come back. I was waiting while you were trying to relax with your Ed in Mexico! And now, you want me to wait more time? … Now, it's up to you to know what you really want!" He yelled angrily. I answered back, shouting at him

"I didn't ask you to wait for me! The only thing I said was that I needed time. If you can't understand that, then sorry, but-"He interrupted me

"You couldn't be clearer than that. Enjoy your life, I will do the same..." He said before leaving to upstairs.

.

I sighed, shaking my head. I know I shouldn't have said that but my words came out alone. He's right, and I know it. I should apologize, but my pride tells me not to do. If he can't wait a few weeks, for everything to calms down … then I can't do anything for him. Time to sleep; I hope things will get better tomorrow, as the saying goes, the night brings counsel.

_The Morning..._

I woke up at 8:00 a.m., stretching me strongly because, sleeping on an uncomfortable sofa, is not good for my back. I didn't sleep in Dom's room, because I don't think he would allow me after our little fight. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them. I sat, and sighed, remembering what happened last night. I got up, and went to the kitchen, where Mia was cooking.

.

"Seeing your face, I guess you didn't have a good night!" She said smiling.

"Good morning to you too Mia!" I said sitting around the table.

"You should really change the sofa!" I added sighing.

"A sofa is not made to sleep on it! You should have slept in my room!" I nodded, as she turned back to the eggs on the stove

"So, you're coming to the café with me?" Mia asked sarcastically

"Yep!" I replied quickly

"What? Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I answered curious.

"No, for nothing… I just thought you hated working at the café." Mia said, putting the eggs on a plate, and placing them in front of me

"Yeah, but … I just" she interrupted me

"Tell me, what's going on?" she asked sitting next to me

"What?"

"Come on, You hate going at the café, except if you're force to, and now you come unless I forcing you? Come on, tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing" I replied calmly, looking at her. She looked at me insistently, with an eyebrow raised.

"I will tell you later, I still have to put things up in my head" I replied eating my eggs. She nodded and smiled.

"Ok … Now, take you pills" She ordered, putting my meds next to my hand

"Yes Mama!" I replied ironically, faking a smile. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and began to do the dishes.

"Now, go change yourself, we're gonna be late to open the café" she added, taking me by the shoulders, and bringing me down the stairs.

.

I smiled and shook my head. I went upstairs, and went to the shower. How relaxing it was, to taking a good hot shower … The shower always gives me ideas up. I think I'm gonna talk to Dom today, I want to make things clear with him. I don't understand what is happening between us… Two days ago, everything was fine, and now, nothing… I know it's partly my fault, but he should make some efforts too. I shouldn't have told him that I needed time, because I know exactly how he is with girls, he always need to have one girl by his side. Like I said to him, I just need a break, if he can't understand that, then, I don't know how our relationship is going to work. Anyway, with what he told me last, I don't think he wants a relationship with me anymore…

I got out of the shower, thoughtfully, with a towel around me. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror, thinking about how rotten my life was right now. I went back to Dom's room, where there was all my clothes, and jumped by finding Mia sitting on the bed.

.

"Mia, for God's sake! Stop doing that!" I yelled, putting my hand on my heart. She laughed and shook her head

"Oh sorry Let… You're face … You should have seen you're face … hilarious!" She said laughing louder and louder. I shook my head, sighed, and sat next to her.

"What do you want sweetie?"

"Okay … I need you to do something for me." She said with a puppy smile.

"What kind of thing?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"I need you to open the café alone today …"

"Why?" I inquired suspiciously

"You know … Brian? He takes me out for the day…" Mia answered. I took a deep breath and sighed

"Okay … but you owe me!" I said pointing at her.

"Thanks Let. You're the best!" She said hugging me.

"I know. Okay girl, let me get dressed now!" I added after hugging her back

.

Mia giggled. She was certainly thinking about the amazing day that she was going to have. I don't know a lot of things about relationship, but I'm pretty sure that Bryan and Mia are made for each other. I met him a few months before I left. He's a close friend of the team. Brian's a great guy… He and Mia… this is made to last! The way he looks at her, he caring her… he loves her, that's obvious.

Mia made my wound dressing and left the room. I put on my black underwear and I put on a white tank top, and tied it on my hips, I choose to wear black skinny jeans, and my ranger boots. Once I have finished, I went down, taking my stuff, and we left. The ride to the café was pretty fast. She couldn't stop talking about Bryan, about how amazing he was with her, about how today was gonna be the best day of her life... She left her car at the café, and went in Bryan's car. He greeted me, and they left. It was nearly 10 p.m. and 2 regular clients were already here. Pouring coffee and make tuna sandwiches are what I do the best today. A man, quite muscular, with sunglasses, came in and sat at the counter. I walked towards him to take his order.

.

"So, What are you gonna take?" I said leaning on my elbows, on the counter.

"Ice " The man replied looking at me

"Ice what? Iced Tea? Iced Coffee? Or" He cut me off when he took off his sunglasses. I was pretty choked by what I saw.

* * *

Sorry for being so long for updating!

In 2 weeks I have my final exam for my graduation, so I had to revise again and again.

Next chapter tonight or tomorrow.

Love, A


	16. A new encounter

As soon as he took off his sunglasses, I noticed his black eye, which showed his perfect blue eyes. I couldn't finish my sentence because I was surprised by the look he had. His face was banged up, claw marks and red marks everywhere on his face. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

.

"I'll get you ice." I went to the back room, and came back with a towel filled with ice, and gave it to him.

"Rough morning huh?" I asked, looking at him

"You have no idea…" He replied putting the towel on his eye.

"Oh yeah?" I replied raising my eyebrow. I lifted my shirt, and showed him my injury

"Okay … You beat me on this one." He said smiling.

"So, what was it? Settling of scores? Street fight? Accident?" I asked, serving him a cup of coffee

"This…" showing me his face "is the result of a relationship that didn't work" He answered sighing

"Oh man… If the girl has hit you at this point, you must have done something really wrong to her" I said laughing gently.

"Oh no, this is not her, this is her brother and his … _'gang'_ I guess…"

"Oh yeah … I understand better, why you have this …thing" I said, pointing at his black eye.

"And you? What's this? Settling of scores? Street fight? Accident?" He asked smiling

"I'm not gonna tell my life to a stranger" I replied quickly

"But I told you what happened" He answered back

"So?" I replied frowning

"Now it's your turn!"

"A crazy ex boyfriend, who wanted to force me to leave LA to Mexico." I added

"Oh wow … I guess we both aren't good in relationship!"

"Yeah… You can say that!" I said, sighing, thinking about me and Dom's relationship

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Riley, so I'm not a stranger anymore." He mentioned, holding out his hand to me. I hesitated a few seconds, but smiled

"I'm Letty" I said shaking his hand.

"So, for how long have you been working here?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Actually, it's m" I was cut off by someone who suddenly came in the café, shouting my name.

"Leticia!" I turned my head to the doors and saw Ed.

.

I didn't say anything. The only thing I wanted to do when I saw him was to punch him. I was there, frozen, unable to say a fucking word. All the anger I had against him, and I had these days, was about to going out in the form of fists. I started to breathe heavily, the more I was looking at him, and the more I was upset. I walked around the counter, and went right in front of him.

.

"You know him?" Asked Riley, putting his hands on my shoulder

"He's the crazy ex boyfriend that I told you earlier" I replied sighing.

"I'm not his ex; I'm still her boyfriend, right babe?" Ed mentioned looking at me.

"You've got some serious balls man… You sent me a text saying that you won't give up, and you coming here, where I work, and claim that you're still my boyfriend? Really?" I asked frowning. For a few minutes, there was a dead silence.

"Letty baby, this whole story isn't my fault, it's-" I cut him off

"This…" I lifted my shirt and showed the injury

"… is because of you. You wanted me to go to Mexico with you, and you kidnapped me. You became friend with the guy who touched me, and your fucking '_friend'_ stabbed me. So tell me now, how it isn't your fault?" I added yelling.

"Come on Let, this is the past. Now, come here, the plane will not wait for us" He said holding out his hand. I smiled gently, took his hand with my left hand, and came towards him.

"Yeah, that's the good decision sweetie." Ed said smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, now, get the hell out of my life." I told him upset .

.

I punched him in the stomach, and slapped him. He punched me back in the stomach, and I fell at Riley's feet. I sighed in pain, because he hit right on my injury. I put my hands on my stomach and looked at him. In two seconds, Ed was on the ground, under Riley's blows. Riley lifted Ed, and slammed him against the wall, a gun against his belly. As soon as he pulled out his gun, all the clients ran away.

.

"If you ever approach her or some other girl, I swear, I'll make your life a misery, understand?" He said softly, a few inches from Ed's face.

.

Riley let him go, and Ed gave me one last look before leaving. I was still on the ground, trying to understand what really happened now. Riley lifted me up, and made me sit on the counter. I looked at Riley's face. It looks like he had a little more bruises than earlier. I look at the room… It was a mess, broken chairs and tables everywhere. How am I gonna explain this to the guys? Well, I'm gonna simply tell them the truth I guess.

.

"You okay?" He asked, talking about my injury

"Yeah, just bleeding a bit, but I'm okay." I replied sighing. He lifted my shirt, put himself between my legs, and started to redo my bandage

"Thank you… I guess" I said smiling a bit. He was focus on my injury, so he just nodded as a '_you're welcome'._

"A gun? Seriously?" I smiled. He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"So, you're the kind of guy that shots everything that moves?"I asked laughing a bit, trying to lighten the mood. He stopped what he was doing, and looked at me smiling

"Uhm … Yeah, you could say that! Ex marine." He answered laughing

"Oh … That explains the gun" I said looking at his pocket.

"Yeap…" He smiled

"And ….you're done!" He said finishing my bandage, putting his hand on it

"Thank you again"

"You're welcome Letty." He answered with a beautiful smile. I smiled back, but then, I suddenly heard the doors open and I turned my head.

"Letty? What the hell is that?"

.

I lowered my shirt, looked at Riley, pushed him a bit away and looked at the person. Oh my god, I'm gonna spend a hard time to explain that.


End file.
